


Travelin' Soldier

by twentyonecubone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonecubone/pseuds/twentyonecubone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Set in late 1960's/Early 1970's. Emma has to deal with breaking the curse after August, her guide, has been drafted into the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelin' Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the 1960's/70's, during the Vietnam War. Emma never gave Henry up, and August didn't abandon Emma. There's also some tweaks to the curse that will hopefully be clear in the fic itself. I'm also taking some liberties with dates concerning the war.

"There is a town in Maine. Where every story book character you've ever known is trapped between two worlds. Victims of a powerful curse. Only one knows the truth and only one can break her spell."

Henry was laying down, listening attentively to August, who sat on the end of the bed. This was one of his favorite nighttime stories; this one was true, and this one was important. August told him a lot of stories that he said were true, but this was the only one he had ever _promised_ to be real. Henry knew it had to be important for him to promise that.

"That one person was meant to be a princess, the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White." August was trying to mysteriously lead up to the best part, but he had told this story too many times for it to be a surprise anymore.

"Mama!" Henry grinned up at him, proud of himself for knowing what was coming. That was the other reason that Henry knew this story was more important than the others that August told to him; this one was about his mother.

"Yeah, you got it. She's the savior of this town. That's where we're going now, buddy, we're moving there so in a few years your mom can break the curse and defeat the Evil Queen!" His voice built up excitement at the end of the sentence, which made Henry giggle. August wasn't sure how much Henry understood of it all right now, but he loved to see him get excited nonetheless. He quickly made his face blank of emotion, "And then..." 

His suddenly serious tone caught the boy's attention, and after a moment of not saying anything, Henry egged him on. "Then what, daddy?" August smiled and winked, standing up from the bed and tucking the boy in as he spoke. 

"Then you'll find out the rest on your birthday. But only if you get some sleep tonight."

"Aw, come on, what happens?" Henry begged, and then he whispered, "I won't tell mom."

August chuckled.

"No sir, you're turning six tomorrow! That means you'll be a big boy, and big boys get their sleep so they can grow into knights and dragon slayers." August referenced other stories that he had told Henry before, hoping those heroes might motive him.

"But I just want to know the end..." The young boy was clearly disappointed.

"I'll tell you a secret." August leaned over, speaking softly near his ear. "The faster you go to sleep now, the faster you get to find out what happens." He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead before walking towards the door.

Henry nodded, feeling a little defeated, and rolled over in the bed. August smiled, and he sent a "Love you, kiddo", then flicked off the light, and closed the door to the motel room behind him.

Once outside, August looked to either side and found Emma sitting on a bench up against the building to his left. Her hands laid on her extended stomach, and he smiled at the site. He walked over and took a seat to her left, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He felt her jump at his touch, and he retreated for a moment. She looked at him, clearly startled, but her face soon relaxed once she realized who it was.

"I'm sorry."

Emma laughed, "It's ok, I was just... out." She knew he'd get it. She craned her neck up a little to reach his cheek with her lips, planting a kiss against his scruffy face. August relaxed his arm back on her shoulders. "Is he asleep already?"

"Yeah, I think so. He was fighting to stay up, but I'm pretty sure he was falling out before the light went out."

"I figured he would be easy to sleep tonight. All the travelling and moving around these past few days has been taking a lot out of him."

"Yeah, well, we'll be there tomorrow. The apartment is paid and ready. School starts in a week or two, so we should enroll him... but don't worry about that now. We're going to be ok, finally settled where we need to be."

Emma seemed to fall back into her thoughts for a moment. "Will I be able to tell who they are? My parents?"

"I don't know... other than making our moving arrangements, I've only been there twice. I know who a few people are, but I don't recognize everyone. I haven't found them on any of my visits." He paused, gauging her reaction. She seemed let down, but it was hard to tell. On the subject of her parents, Emma had this wall that was nearly impossible to read past. "But we've got five years before we have to break the curse. We'll have time to figure all of that out." 

He gave her shoulder a squeeze and then moved his arm back to his side and brought his left hand up to her stomach, "How are we tonight?" Emma's stomach wasn't extended a lot, but enough to know for sure that she was pregnant. She was, in her own words, 'at least four, possibly five months.' She ran her fingers through his hair gingerly as he lowered his face to rest against her stomach. He sighed, "At least I'll be the father to one of them."

"August!" She cupped her hands under his chin and brought his face up so he was looking at her. "Come on, we've been through this how many times?" She was stern, and almost felt like she was scolding a child. "Blood doesn't mean shit; you _are_ Henry's father." 

"He knows I'm not though."

Emma was about ready to slap him. She moved her hands away from his face, breaking physical contact but keeping their eyes locked.

"Yeah, he does. And he still calls you daddy. Henry doesn't give a fuck about blood. You've been there since before he was born. Since before you and I were together, you've been there for him. Blood. Doesn't. Mean. Shit." His expression became less somber, and Emma was relieved that she seemed to be getting through to him. She hoped this conversation wouldn't have to be repeated too many more times.

"You know, that language is _so_ unbecoming on a young lady." A small smile was already sneaking back onto his lips. "Not ladylike at all."

"Really?" This time she did hit him, once on the shoulder, and she shook her head. "How's that for ladylike?"

"Oh yeah?" He grabbed her around the waist, tickling her and enduring a few more punches before she managed to wriggle away. They were both laughing and after settling down, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders once again and they spent a lot of time staring out at the road in front of the motel. Once in a while a vehicle would drive by, otherwise it was a peaceful night. After watching the sun go down and enjoying some of the crisp August night, they headed inside to get some sleep before heading for Storybrooke in the morning.


End file.
